Tale of Golden Mountains
by dagomir
Summary: There's something funny about dreams. When dreamt, they are wonderful and astonishing. But when they come true, part of their appeal is gone.


Mukashi mukashi…

Or maybe not. Let's start again.

Not so long ago and not so far away, there was a girl with hair like wheat and eyes like ripe apples. No one remembered her name for she was known simply as Shepherdess. On the long winter nights, the girl listened to her granny's tales, and during drowsy summer days, when she was looking after grazing sheep, the girl dreamed of dreams come true. Of a lovely Fairy who changed her flimsy dress into a beautiful robe. Of a black-haired Prince who rode a white steed and made her into his Princess. Of a wicked Witch who tried to harm them but in vain. Of a…

It was then, usually, that one of her sheep tried to stray from the herd and Shepherdess was brought back by her faithful dog's barking.

But how long can you live on dreams alone? With the first frost's arrival, Shepherdess left the sheep to her granny, packed a few things and hit the road.

At first, she was full of zest, her step brisk and her head high against the raging winds. Yet, after a few days spent in a desolation, the girl lost much of her ardour, weariness weighing her down more and more.

Another couple of days passed and she was left with no strength to continue. Crouching under a bush, the girl tried to hide from falling snow. Then, she noticed a carriage but a few steps from where she stood. Did it appear out of thin air or was it standing there for a while, unnoticed in the snowstorm? Who knows…

Shepherdess warily neared the carriage and noticed that its door were opened in invitation. The coachman was sitting ramrod-straight, ready to take off at any moment. The girl came even closer - there was a subtle orange and cinnamon aroma wafting from the inside. _Anything smelling like this can't be bad_, thought the Shepherdess and entered. As soon as the door closed, the coachman cracked his whip and they set out.

The spicy smell and the monotonous rattle of wheels put Shepherdess to sleep.

She was awakened by a terrible cold. Half-conscious, the girl tried to pull the blanket higher but her hands met nothing. With a great reluctance and even greater effort, she opened her eyes only to discover that no longer was she in the carriage. Buried partially in the snow, she laid by the highest wall, almost at the threshold of the iron gate. Freezing to her bone, Shepherdess crawled to the gate and knocked.

"Who are you and what are you looking for in the Land of Sunrise?" came a stentorian voice.

"I-I am Sh-Shep-Shepherdess and I'm l-looking for my-my d-dreams" stuttered the girl.

The bolt squeaked and the gate was opened just a bit. Just enough for the girl to enter.

And what she saw behind the threshold, made the girl rub her eyes in astonishment. As far as her sight could reach, from her feet to the mountains at the horizon lush, flowered meadows spread. The sweet smell of flowers was dizzying but not intoxicating. Shepherdess took a few steps in and noticed a red-headed woman with short hair and boyish figure who leaned against the tree, filing her nails.

"Who are you?" asked Shepherdess.

The woman put the file in the back pocket of her trousers and gave the girl a quick once-over.

"What, can't you see that I'm Fairy? You know, state-your-wish-and-I'll-make-it-come-true Fairy?"

Shepherdess took another look at the woman but even this didn't make this Fairy look more fairy-like. The girl knew that her Fairy should be more feminine and light, and… A tad disappointed, she bid her goodbye and set out.

It was about midday and Shepherdess was taking her repast by a stream, when she heard clop of hooves. Then, a spotted pony stopped by her and was dismounted by… Prince? It should be so for the stranger wore a princely crown and robes but her long black and female figure belied the notion. A girl could never be Prince, dresses and swords just don't go together.

This Prince or Princess kneeled in front of Shepherdess and said in a gentle, husky voice:

"Welcome, Princess. At last I have found you."

The girl shook her head.

"I'm not who you're looking for, Your Highness. I am no Princess, but Shepherdess."

Prince begged and pleaded but all in vain - Shepherdess kept denying her words. Eventually, Prince left in great sadness and the girl resumed her journey.

By the late afternoon, Shepherdess reached a glade filled with joyful children shouting. The kids were singing and dancing round the cottage made of gingerbread. Every once in a while, one of them broke a piece of gingerbread and ate it to crumbs.

When the cottage door opened and Witch appeared in them, Shepherdess stood petrified with fear. But the kids eagerly approached the woman and took cups of hot cocoa from her hands. The girl caught one of boys and asked him:

"Aren't you afraid of Witch? She may want to hurt you."

"Witch is good," said the boy resolutely. "You ain't need fear her."

Shepherdess looked at him incredulously: this Witch, busty and brimming with kind of maternal love, was nowhere near to Witch of her dreams. With a heavy sigh, the girl set out once again.

The sun was setting when Shepherdess reached a small inn. Inside, there was not a living soul, but the fire at fireplace was crackling happily and there was a loaf of fresh bread and a bowl of steaming soup set on the table.

While she was eating, on the opposite chair a small, lavender-haired girl appeared and smiled at her.

"Welcome, my dear Shepherdess. Your prince will wait for you at the sunrise. But for now, sleep… sleep in peace…

Her soft but emotionless voice put the girl to sleep.

First rays of rising sun awoke Shepherdess with gentle caresses. She stretched and carefully fingered the satin sheets someone put her in.

"Welcome, my lovely," she heard a warm voice. Warm but at the same time slick and lacking something important. "Will you be my princess?"

Finally, everything was as it was supposed to be. Handsome, black-haired prince asked her hand in marriage, wicked laughter of the witch could be heard from afar and all of this happened thanks to the fairy's magic.

Shepherdess' dream came true.

But there's something funny about dreams. When dreamt, they are wonderful and astonishing. But when they come true, part of their appeal is gone.

The fairy - light and feminine - was there whenever needed and fulfilled every wish of Shepherdess-princess before she could even speak it aloud. The prince kept telling her sweet nothings, sparing her neither complements nor most beautiful dresses. The witch tried to bring them harm, sending a poisoned comb or an apple, or throwing some wicked charm. Everything was how it was supposed to be but…

The fairy never let her truly want for something. The dresses from the prince were beautiful, true, but also stifling. The witch was not scary but pathetic in her incompetence. And above all that, Shepherdess-princess felt their indifference. She couldn't shake a feeling that she's just Shepherdess posing as a princess and the fairy, the prince and the witch wouldn't notice if someone else took her place.

One morning, the girl slipped away from the castle. She sat by the stream, took off a tight shoes and dipped her feet in the cold water. Tears were slowly streaming down her face.

Suddenly, she heard a distinct clop of pony hooves and her heart stopped in anticipation. The husky voice that filled her ears bare moments later, was like a wonderful melody.

"Why are you crying, Princess?"

Through the tears, she smiled at Prince. Without a shade of a doubt, because with the other woman she felt a true Princess, she asked:

"Take me away, Prince. Take me where the sun is rising."

At the sound of her words, Prince's face - and her emerald eyes in particular - beamed with happiness. She seated the girl on her pony and took her back. Fairy was already there to make use of her file and change the girl's dress into something much more comfortable. And Witch baked their wedding cake.

Evening was coming and the setting sun painted the world with its last rays. The young couple stood embraced at the balcony and admired the last moments of the day.

"Are you happy, my Princess?" asked Prince.

The girl pondered it for a moment.

Fairy was not so light and feminine but she cared for the girl: fulfilling her smaller wishes and letting her dream of the bigger ones. Witch wasn't wicked or grumpy but her almost maternal love led the couple through many hard times. Prince - who in fact was no Prince but Princess - rode no white steed but her love and gentleness were like no other's. And, what's most important, they all cared about her and not any other princess.

"Yes, I am happy," whispered the girl. "My dream finally came true."

Because it's only up to us, if our dream will come true.

For we can dream of golden mountains and having climbed their tops, still want for them. We can dream of golden mountains and for fear of disappointment, force ourselves to be glad with a mere gold nugget, not bigger than a fingertip. We can dream of golden mountains… and be truly happy with the sight of grassy hills, finding in them what we were dreaming of… the very essence of our dream…

...because it's only up to us, if it will come true.

* * *

_In loving memory of Shuu and Iliiya, known here as Frau-chan n Yaa-chan, who died on September 20th. May God be with you and take you to your golden mountains._


End file.
